Cuidado con el monstruo
by Magua
Summary: Zelda y Midna han sido amigas desde la más tierna infancia, y ambas se han enamorado del mismo chico. Una salida al bosque, una broma no apta para cardíacos y ataques de ira pondrá en juego su amistad… One-shot. UA. ZeLink, MidnaxZant y algo de ShadxAshei. Colaboración de Shimmy Tsu y yo.


**(Un gran escenario, de piso brillante y detrás un telón rojo. En él hay tres micrófonos y los reflectores alumbran a ellos. De repente aparecen tres chicas con terno y pajaritas, de estilo elegante y femenino, y se paran al frente de cada micrófono).**

**UP: Ejem… *golpea el micrófono* Queremos darles la bienvenida a nuestro primer fic hecho en conjunto con nuestra amiga Magua, ¡un aplauso por favor!**

***se escuchan aplausos***

**Magua: Bueno, esta fue una loca idea que nació del WhatsApp, bendita creación.**

**Tsu: Bendita creación, y bendita sea la tecnología que muy pronto gobernará el mundo.**

**UP: Cabe decir, estimados lectores, que la trama también fue obra por conversaciones en el WhatsApp, así como el estilo de la historia, el argumento, la actitud de los personajes, etc.**

**Magua: Espero que disfruten de esta larga, larga historia. No creemos que se les hará pesada porque hemos puesto todo nuestro ingenio y ganas en ella.**

**Tsu: Exacto. Ahora lean este fic lleno de humor y por extraña razón con cursilerías…**

**Las tres: ¡Disfruten!**

**Cuidado con el monstruo.**

-¡Que Link me pertenece!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! ¡Él está interesado en mí!

-Sí claro, Princesita. ¿Por qué tendría que estar enamorado de una rubia oxigenada, aparte de tonta?

-¡Ya te dije que mi cabello es natural y lo sabes! Pero al menos yo no parezco mezcla de un mapache y la hija del Profesor Ganondorf…

-¡QUE NO ES MI PARIENTE!

Si se lo preguntan, esta discusión lleva poco más de media hora de iniciada. ¿Causa? Link, un joven inteligente, atlético, bondadoso y amable, el más querido de toda la escuela secundaria Hyrule, y el chico más popular entre las chicas, y alguno que otro chico y profesor.

Ahora, ¿quiénes están peleando? Fácil, las mejores amigas de toda la vida, Zelda y Midna. Amigas desde la infancia, nunca han tenido graves conflictos. Claro, hasta ahora…

¿Pero por qué comenzó esta discusión entre las Mejores Amigas Por Siempre?

Pues bien, retrocedamos un poco el tiempo, hasta hace una semana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Una semana atrás…**_

El timbre resonó con fuerza marcando las tres en punto de la tarde, hora en que todos los estudiantes soltaron un poderoso y bien guardado suspiro. Muchos ya salían a toda prisa por la entrada del establecimiento, otros dirigían sus pasos a los talleres extracurriculares, y unos cuántos se quedaban en el aula para turnos de aseo, o sólo para quedarse a conversar un rato más.

En unos de los salones de los cursos más grandes, un par de chicas ordenaban los pupitres y barrían el polvo sobre los estantes, pasando lista y viendo qué era lo que faltase en su sala.

-Te lo digo Zelda, no entiendo por qué te agrada hacer esto. Es más, yo estoy aburrida y lo único que quiero es salir de esta cárcel lo antes posible…- Midna dijo mientras pasaba lentamente un paño sobre una de las mesas, aburrida.

La rubia, quien barría con entusiasmo, detuvo por un momento su acción y miró sonriente a su amiga. –Lo hago porque me gusta mantener la sala ordenada. Dime, ¿no es agradable estudiar en un ambiente limpio y organizado?

-No, porque lo odio…

-Eres mala- Zelda dijo con un puchero, inflando sus cachetes.

-Lo sé, y tú eres muy buena. Ahora, si terminaste de barrer eso, guarda la escoba y vayámonos de una vez hacia nuestras casas.

Tras lo dicho, la joven guardó el utensilio y acompañó a su amiga hasta la salida. Llegando al paradero, se subieron a un bus que las llevaría a las cercanías de sus casas. Se sentaron juntas e iniciaron una conversación trivial; sobre el clima, las asignaturas, sobre el nuevo corte de cabello de Malton, que para ser sinceros, pareciese como si hubiese asesinado, degollado, sacado todas sus tripas y disecado a un enorme pájaro rojo.

-¿Soy yo, o tiene un criadero para mantener siempre ese corte de Elvis?- dijo Midna estallando en carcajadas. Zelda se le unió y rieron hasta que la rubia se detuvo de golpe. La Twili la vio un tanto sorprendida por ese silencio tan abrupto, y al seguir la mirada cerúlea de su amiga a la entrada del bus, descubrió el porqué de su actitud.

Allí parado, pagando su pasaje y sonriéndole al conductor, se encontraba el chico más popular de su secundaria, y el amor secreto de la hyliana: Link.

Midna suspiró y comenzó a observar el paisaje por la ventana. Sabía que Zelda tenía un enamoramiento por el rubio desde hacía un par de años. Todo comenzó cuando ella dejó sola a su amiga más joven sólo por ir a buscar un par de helados. Y al volver, vio a unos cuántos matones tirados en el suelo, llorando a moco tendido y agarrándose de sus partes bajas con una clara expresión de dolor en sus rostros también magullados. Link estaba de pie firme, con un leve corte superficial en la ceja, y a Zelda abrazada a él, sollozando quizás por el terrible susto que debió haber pasado.

-Sólo por una estúpida hazaña heroica de hace un par de años se siente como Peach de Mario Bros…- la Twili se dijo mentalmente mientras frotaba sus sienes. Si bien estaba agradecida del hyliano por haber salvado a su amiga, aún tenía que lidiar con la consecuencia de ese acto, completamente sola.

-… ¿No es lindo Midna…?- exactamente, tener que escuchar a una Zelda loca, y obsesivamente enamorada. –Mira cómo le ofrece su asiento a esa pobre anciana… ¡Es tan caballeroso!

¡Diosas! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer de ese bus y dejar a la rubia hablando sola?

Porque es tu mejor amiga y lo sabes…

-Cállate, extraña voz en mi subconsciente…

Lo haré cuando dejes de mirar el redondo y pomposo trasero de Link…

-…

…

-…Mierda…

Precisamente, la chica de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en la retaguardia del amable rubio. Si no ignorase a esa extraña y molesta vocecita en su cabeza, creería que también se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Link. Y eso era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, aparte del colegio.

Vamos, admite que te gusta- insistió la voz.

-Ya dije que no… No puedo enamorarme del enamorado de mi mejor amiga…

Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo explicas el altar que tienes en tu armario?

-Silencio, aquí nos bajamos…

Y dando como concluida su extraña conversación. Las amigas se bajaron en el paradero y comenzaron a andar hacia sus hogares, ambas ignorando el pensamiento de la otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de Gimnasia es por muchos la clase más amada, y también la más odiada. Claro, si es que tienen al profesor Ganondorf como maestro. Aquel gerudo era el más temido de toda la secundaria. Muchos alumnos evitaban cruzarse con él, o faltar a sus clases. Se dice que una vez un chico faltó a la clase, y al día siguiente estuvo limpiando todo el gimnasio con su cepillo dental, tomando en cuenta de que éste estaba compuesto por dos campos de tenis, uno de fútbol, otro de atletismo y la piscina olímpica.

Sin embargo se podía observar a simple vista la discriminación que hacía el profesor hacia sus alumnos. Las clases de las mujeres consistían en trotar alrededor de la pista atlética, hacer ejercicios de elongación o simplemente vóley femenino. Y en cuanto los varones, debían correr durante treinta minutos toda la pista, hacer flexiones de brazos, abdominales, sentadillas, levantamiento de pesas, lanzamiento de bala, jabalina y de disco, y lo más odiado, estirar sus extremidades con las mujeres.

Zelda y Midna no tenían queja alguna con la clase, siempre y cuando no tuviesen algún contratiempo con Ganondorf, que para variar, les tenía el ojo puesto desde hacía un tiempo, cosa que ponía muy nerviosas a las muchachas, en especial a Zelda.

Cada clase, la rubia intentaba hacer sus ejercicios lo más alejada que pudiese de Ganondorf, pero su perfecto plan para evitar a ese pedófilo fracasaba, ya que siempre Link, su amor secreto, intentaba acercarse lo que más pudiese al gerudo para gastarle alguna broma pesada junto a su amigo Zant. Diosas, ¿por qué su chico perfecto tenía que tener a ese extraño como amigo? Zelda rodaba sus ojos, ese chico Twili era de lo más excéntrico, sin decir extraño. El joven de piel pálida tenía unos ojos de color naranja brillante, casi fosforescente. A la rubia le ponía la piel de gallina a veces con solo mirarlo.

Pero era el mejor amigo de Link, y no había nada más que hacer.

Volviendo con su decepción matutina, e ignorando al espeluznante profesor, la hyliana retomaba la clase, sin despegar sus ojos del guapo rubio a unos tres compañeros frente a ella.

Luego de terminar con la clase, las chicas se encaminaron hacia el camarín para poder tomar una ducha y cambiarse el uniforme. Midna llevaba consigo una toalla alrededor de su cuello y Zelda bebía de su botella de agua para rehidratarse después de la exhausta rutina.

-Enserio no entiendo a ese profesor Ganondorf. Y tampoco por qué la dirección de este establecimiento no ha puesto una denuncia por acoso sexual a menores.- Midna decía en tono enojado, haciendo que su voz salga más rasposa, casi como un de gruñido.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, Mid. Encuentro que ese profesor solo está-

-Escucha Zelda, tienes diecisiete años y ese mequetrefe te está "devorando" con la mirada cada vez que ejercitas- dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra devorando. Zelda la vio un poco asustada, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón. Siempre sentía la mirada pervertida del gerudo, y eso la hacía sentir incómoda. Si la Twili no estuviese allí para apoyarla y darle ánimo, se habría retirado del establecimiento desde mucho antes.

-Gracias Midna, siempre sabes qué decir…- le sonrió mientras la abrazaba. Ésta le devolvió el abrazo y se mantuvieron así por un momento, luego se separaron y caminaron hasta llegar a sus casilleros y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

-Sabes, se me ocurrió algo,- dijo la chica de pelo naranja guardando sus zapatillas deportivas. -¿por qué no mejor nos vamos de acampada al bosque este fin de semana? Como se acerca el verano y la próxima semana no tenemos ningún examen, sería bueno despejar la cabeza un poco, ¿no crees?

Zelda se quedó pensando un poco. ¿Campamento con Midna?, ¿de esos campamentos con una fogata bajo las estrellas, en medio de un bosque lleno de misteriosas y salvajes criaturas?

-Está bien, acepto. ¿Pero no será mejor que invitemos al resto para que vengan con nosotras?

-Ay, Zelda. Dulce, tierna, e inocente Zelda.- Midna meneó la cabeza y sujetó a su amiga por el hombro. –La idea es ir las dos solas para pasarla bien. Cada vez que salimos juntas, se meten los demás. Y yo solo quiero pasar un fin de semana con mi mejor amiga, ¿es demasiado pedir?- el tono de súplica en la voz de la Twili hacían que la rubia sospechara de esta. Nunca hablaba en ese tono tan, según Midna, débil y de perdedores. Mas pensándolo mejor, pasar una pequeña aventura (favor, no sean mal pensados) con ella no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

-De acuerdo. Este fin de semana iremos al bosque de Farone de acampada.- dijo por fin con una sonrisa modesta hacia su amiga. Midna sonrió de vuelta y la cogió del brazo, lista para llevársela directo a su salón antes de que el maestro las reprochase por llegar tarde.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta del camarín, un par de figuras las sorprendió y le bloquearon el paso.

Pero lo importante aquí no es que se hayan interpuesto en el camino de ambas jóvenes. Sino más bien, quiénes eran esas personas.

-Vaya, si no cierran la boca, una mosca se les meterá dentro, ¿cierto, Link?- Zant dijo entre risas, codeando a su amigo que estaba al lado.

Zelda regresó en sí al instante y sacudió un poco a su amiga que aún estaba impactada por la imagen frente a ellas. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Si Link estaba hablando con ellas con el torso desnudo. Sus pectorales y abdominales planos y fibrosos le daban la apariencia de uno de esos guapísimos personajes de manga que tanto leían. Sus brazos cargaban unas cuantas toallas, y las gotas de agua caían por su cabello oscureciendo sus mechones rubios, ya pegados en su frente. Sus dientes blancos brillaban cuando sonreía hacia el par de amigas, y sus ojos azules desprendían una sensación de estar en un mar con olas salvajes que las arrastraba hacia lo más profundo de su ser.

Al volver en sí, Midna meneó rápido su cabeza, y un pequeño rubor se plantó en sus pálidas mejillas al ver el torso también desnudo de Zant. Pero al milisegundo después, su rostro estupefacto se tornó a uno rabioso, con el ceño fruncido, los labios ligeramente curvados hacia abajo y con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, Zant?- le gruñó al Twili quien miraba con cara de regocijo al verla en aquella situación.

-Oh, solo pasando por aquí para mirar a bombones como ustedes cambiarse las tan-

-Vinimos a buscar toallas secas, Midna.- Link dijo interrumpiendo el discurso morboso de su amigo tapándole la boca con su mano libre. –No le hagas caso a este idiota. En nuestro camarín se acabaron y necesitábamos más, eso es todo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Link. Además nosotras ya nos íbamos. Vamos Zel.- la pelinaranja dijo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar arrastrando consigo a Zelda. Esta última miró dudosa a su amiga, ¿por qué se habría sonrojado al ver a Zant semidesnudo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Almuerzo. La palabra favorita de todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Hyrule. El único momento que tenían para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida del lugar, conversar con sus amigos y terminar las tareas atrasadas.

Todas las mesas quedaban camufladas bajo las bandejas, y los adolescentes estallaban en grandes risotadas que resonaban por las amplias paredes y ocasionaban que los murmullos fuesen cada vez más potentes y terminasen convirtiéndose en gritos.

En una de las mesas más alejadas de aquel bullicio salvaje, una adolescente de cabello negro enterró su tenedor en la mesa de madera y miró, con un extraño fuego en sus ojos marrones, a una chica de tamaño petit, cabellera verde y ojos azules y sabios, que también tenían unas llamaradas en su interior.

-¡Te digo que dos más dos es pez!- Ashei vociferaba con las manos firmes en la mesa.

-¡Es imposible que un par de números dé como resultado un animal!- respondía Saria de pie y con brazos cruzados.

Ambas chicas se miraban con odio. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se atrevía a contradecirlas o interrumpir en sus discusiones a muerte. Claro, excepto un chico de lentes y ojos azules que las miraba aburrido, con su mano sosteniendo su barbilla y escuchando pacientemente el intercambio de argumentos.

-Pues a decir verdad, Saria. Si le restas el signo más a la ecuación, inviertes al segundo dos, aplicas una rotación de noventa grados hacia la izquierda a ambos y los superpones, te queda la figura de un pez simple.- Shad habló con toda la calma del mundo dejando perplejas a la hyliana y a la Kokiri. Luego de un minuto en analizar las palabras del único muchacho sentado junto a ellas, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ashei, y un aura negra rodeaba a Saria haciéndola parecer aún más baja de lo que era.

-¡Jah! ¿Qué te parece esa eh, Kokiri?- la morena se burlaba haciendo un extraño baile de la victoria, regocijándose de su triunfo. –Gracias Shad por apoyarme.- dijo sonriendo a su amigo.

El chico de lentes asintió y sonrió diciendo un pequeño y directo gracias antes de dirigir su vista hacia un grueso libro de historia universal que tenía sobre su regazo. Saria, aun tratando de asimilar la gran "paliza" verbal que acababa de recibir y manteniendo su dignidad, o la poca que le quedaba, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer de a pequeños mordiscos su hamburguesa, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de triunfo de Ashei quien saltaba feliz a su lado.

Sin embargo, ese ambiente extraño se vio alterado por la llegada de un Twili quejumbroso y un hyliano que lo traía por la orejas, a la fuerza.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, Link! ¡Suéltame antes de que me dejes como aquel tipo!

-¿Qué tipo?

-Ese el que era, ay, pintor o algo así… ¡Ay!

-¿Te refieres a Van Gogh?

-Sí… ¡AY! ¿Y ahora por qué fue eso?

-Por ignorante…

-No todos somos estudiosos como tú, Link. Entérate… ¿Ashei, por qué estás bailando, feliz…?- Zant preguntó mientras se frotaba una de sus orejas afectadas por la fuerza del hyliano.

-¿Y eso qué te debería de importar, ojos de farol?- gritó Ashei mirando al Twili con una cara que haría mearse encima al propio Slenderman.

-¿Quieres pelea, marimacho?

-Aquí te espero, alienígena.

-¡Ya paren! Zant, recuerda para qué vinimos.- Link miró enfadado a su amigo y le palmeó por detrás de la cabeza. El pálido chico se frotó la zona afectada y asintió, dándole a entender al rubio que recordaba su primera misión. Ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que los demás en la mesa les prestasen atención. Shad dejó de leer y guardó el libro en su mochila, Ashei logró calmarse sentándose al lado del pelirrojo y Saria reprimió su depresión.

Al sentir las miradas posadas sobre ellos, Link comenzó. –Escuchen todos, hoy yendo al camarín de mujeres junto con Zant a buscar toallas limpias después de la clase del profesor Ganon, ambos escuchamos una conversación entre Zelda y Midna, y creo que les va a interesar el contenido…

-¿Aun esperas escuchar la declaración de amor de Zelda hacia ti?- Preguntó divertida la hyliana morena, riéndose del sonrojo creciente en la cara del rubio. Este meneó negativamente la cabeza rápidamente y aclaró su garganta.

-Pues no es eso, Ashei. Lo que Zant y yo escuchamos fue la planificación de una salida al bosque este fin de semana. Y piensan ir las dos, solas.

Esta nueva información dejó impactados a los tres amigos. ¿Las chicas yendo de campamento sin decirles? ¡Pero si siempre iban a salidas como el grupo de súper amigos que eran!

-No pueden estar saliendo solas, ¡somos amigos, y los amigos están juntos en las buenas y en las malas!- Saria chilló dramáticamente llevándose ambas manos hacia su boca.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, rubiecito. Si las dos se fuesen de campamento, ¿por qué no nos dirían?- Ashei preguntó dudosa enarcando una de sus oscuras y finas cejas.

-De seguro querían pasar un tiempo solas para reflexionar y disfrutar de su propia compañía. Desde hacía más de un mes que no salen las dos juntas.- Shad dio a conocer su hipótesis y se acomodó los lentes. Ambas chicas lo miraron confundidas y luego voltearon sus cabezas hacia el par de muchachos sentados frente a ellas, esperando a que la deducción del pelirrojo fuese errónea.

-Pues el geniecillo tiene razón, damiselas.- Zant habló. –Nuestro par de amigas querían ir a divertirse sin nosotros.

Un pequeño silencio se formó en el grupo. Ni siquiera el griterío del resto del comedor corrompió el tenso ambiente vivido por los cinco jóvenes, quienes analizaban la situación que les estaba pasando.

Pasaron a lo máximo cinco minutos hasta que el Twili saltó de su asiento, y una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro dándole más brillo a sus ojos anaranjados.

-¡Se me ocurrió una brillante idea!

-¡Rápido traigan una cámara para filmar la primera idea de Zant en toda su vida!- Saria gritó emocionada y luego estalló en una gran carcajada junto a sus otros tres amigos. Zant gruñó y golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo saltar a los presentes.

-¡Esto es enserio, brócoli gigante! Mi idea es la siguiente, ¿qué les parece si las "acompañamos" a ese campamento y les damos el mayor susto de sus vidas?

Los cuatro adolescentes restantes se quedaron atónitos ante la mención de aquél maravilloso plan.

Uno muy bueno…

Y pensado únicamente…

Por Zant…

-¡Sabía que esa cabeza no estaba tan hueca después de todo!- la kokiri se abalanzó sobre el twili, llegando a tumbarlo al suelo con ella.

-¡Momento! Hay que grabar este día para futuras generaciones…- Link dijo grabando a su amigo con su celular, mientras que éste trataba, sin mucho éxito, de librarse de la chica de verde.

-Muy bien hecho, Zant. Hasta que al fin utilizas esa cosa a la que miserablemente llamas cerebro.- Aportó Ashei y Shad asintió en afirmación.

Zant gruñó por la actitud tomada por sus amigos e intentó levantarse, con Saria aún aferrada a su cuello sin la más mínima intención de zafarse.

-Nunca más vuelvo a decir una idea en voz alta…- pensó mientras empujaba a la kokiri con la bandeja de aluminio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana pasó volando y la madrugada del sábado llegó como un pestañeo. El cielo despejado de las pomposas nubes blancas daba lugar al imponente astro en el azulado manto atmosférico.

Adentrándose al espeso bosque de Farone y guiándose por la senda, Zelda y Midna caminaban emocionadas. Muy pocas veces podían salir a acampar sin la compañía de un adulto, o de cualquier otra persona. Pero lo que más emoción causaba a las jóvenes eran las historias que se contaban de aquel bosque. Criaturas extraordinarias, animales salvajes y fantasmas, toda persona que se aventuraba al lugar salía con algún cuento fantástico de haber divisado al Sasquach o al fantasma de un viejo soldado.

Pero recordemos que son sólo historias y en este mundo moderno son muy difíciles de creer.

Llegando a la zona de camping, ambas amigas instalaron sus pertenencias, armaron la tienda de campaña, y comenzaron a buscar los materiales necesarios para preparar la hoguera, la cual las mantendría abrigadas e iluminadas en la oscura noche estrellaba que se lograría apreciar más tarde.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse tras las montañas, el cielo tomó una tonalidad de colores anaranjados y violetas, algunos rayos dorados caían a través de las hojas de los árboles y estos iluminaban como pequeñas cortinas la tierra sobre el par de amigas, quienes estaban alrededor de la hoguera calentando malvaviscos.

-Me gusta este ambiente tan tranquilo…- comentó la rubia con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la cálida brisa primaveral ondeara sus cabellos dorados y sintiendo unas leves cosquillas con el ondular de la tela de su vestido.

Midna asintió y fijó sus ojos carmesíes en el crepitar de las llamas. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer lentamente en el manto azulado, y el sonido de los animales nocturnos se hacía escuchar poco a poco.

Lo que ambas no sabían era que habían sido seguidas por un twili excéntrico, un hyliano estudioso, una hyliana con problemas de ira, una kokiri con tendencia a ser fanática del verde, y el hyliano más guapo de la secundaria.

El grupo de amigos se escondió tras unos arbustos, a una buena distancia de las chicas. Así podrían ver lo que estaban haciendo, sin correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos y tirar todo su maravilloso plan por la borda.

-Este lugar es perfecto…- comentó Zant frotando sus manos maquiavélicamente. –Y lo es aún mejor el plan que yo inventé…

Todos los presentes rodaron sus ojos y se centraron en sus "presas". Zelda y Midna se estaban relajando alrededor de la fogata conversando de algo que los muchachos no lograron entender.

Shad, que hasta el momento estuvo tranquilo viendo la escena, comenzó a inquietarse y miró un tanto preocupado a sus amigos.

Aclaró su garganta ganando así la atención de estos y preguntó. –Oigan, ¿quién será el monstruo que asuste a las chicas?

Mierda. ¡Eso no estaba planeado!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre idear un plan sin tener en mente quién será el puto y mísero monstruo, cabeza de pescado?!- Ashei agarró a Zant por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó hasta dejar al pobre twili mareado.

-Déjalo Ashei. Lo importante aquí es que ocupó su, hasta ahora inexistente, cerebro. No es para que mates a la última neurona que le queda.- Link, quién habló de manera pasiva, tranquilizó a la hyliana y la separó de su amigo. El joven de ojos anaranjados cayó al suelo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y siendo auxiliado por Shad, quien le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Saria pensó un poco la situación, y como si hubiese sido golpeada por un rayo, alargó sus brazos a una rama cercana, la rompió en cinco palillos de distintos tamaños y los cubrió con su puño.

-Muy bien, lo haremos a sorteo. Quien saque el palo más corto será el monstruo.- Opinó divertida.

-Ah, no. Eso sí que no, elfina del bosque. Lo que haremos será una competencia de piedra, papel o tijeras. El último quien pierda será el monstruo.- Y así, tras lo dicho por Zant, los cinco amigos se reunieron en un círculo e iniciaron con la competencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye Midna, está comenzando a hacer un poco de frío, y se nos está acabando la leña. ¿Te parece si vamos a buscar más?- Zelda se abrazaba a sí misma, frotando sus brazos para entrar un poco en calor. Aquel vestido de color pastel no le era muy abrigador para esa helada brisa nocturna.

Midna asintió y ambas se alejaron de su campamento para encontrar el combustible para su hoguera.

Estando ya lo suficientemente lejos, los alaridos y gritos de frustración de Ashei se hicieron notar, y muchos animales huyeron despavoridos de los alrededores, sin saber que la dueña de ese sonido iría a convertirse en un temible monstruo esa misma noche.

Muy lejos de su zona de camping, las chicas comenzaron a amontonar unos pequeños troncos y ramas que encontraban esparcidos en el suelo. Mientras lo hacían, la mente y los ojos de la rubia viajaron hacia las estrellas, y miles de pensamientos y sueños inundaron su cabeza.

-Qué noche más hermosa. El cielo está plagado de diminutas y brillantes estrellas. Sería muy romántico si Link me trajese aquí para luego declarárseme…- se rio por lo bajo y sintió cómo gradualmente la sangre subía hacia sus pálidas mejillas, tiñéndolas de un leve tono rosado.

Midna la miró con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose porqué se habría reído y luego sonrojado tan repentinamente.

-¿Estás bien, Zelda?- preguntó preocupada.

La hyliana volvió en sí, y una risa nerviosa salió de su boca y se rascó detrás de la cabeza. –Oh, no es nada, Midna. Es solo que… ehm… Me acordé de un chiste que escuché hace poco.

La twili, no muy convencida, se acercó a su amiga y la miró directo a los ojos. Esta última sintió un pequeño escalofrío correr por su columna por la intensa mirada carmesí de la chica frente a ella. Sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar y un sudor frío corrió por su cara.

-…Mientes…- fue la única respuesta de Midna.

Zelda trató de reprochar, pero al momento de abrir su boca ningún sonido salió de ésta. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha de cabello anaranjado.

-No me mires así, Zel…- opinó la susodicha, -Sé cuándo estás mintiendo tan solo mirarte a los ojos… ¿Estabas pensando en Link de nuevo, verdad?- un tono frío, venenoso, salió de su garganta, mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria.

Tragándose el gran nudo que le impedía gesticular palabra alguna, la rubia se paró firme, con una determinación acompañando su fino rostro. –Sí, ¿y eso qué?, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-Pues, sí. Sí que la tengo…

-Entonces dime cuál…

-Pues es que… ¡Me tienes aburrida! ¡Nunca paras de pensar en él!

-Midna, si no te has dado cuenta… ¡Estoy enamorada de él! ¡Es obvio que piense constantemente en su persona!

-¡A decir verdad a mí me tienes harta! ¡Cada vez que estamos un tiempo juntas, tu estúpida mente viaja a otro lugar y me dejas prácticamente hablando sola! ¡Es como si no estuvieras frente a mí por estar pensando en ese idiota!

-¡Pues lo siento, creí que eras mi amiga! ¡Y si te dieses cuenta de la verdadera intención que tiene Zant hacia ti entenderías mi situación!

-¡Soy tu amiga, y como tu amiga te digo la verdad siempre! ¡Y no metas al idiota de Zant en esto!- el rostro de Midna se tornó del mismo color que sus ojos al recordar aquella imagen de hace unos días en el camarín.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste eso mucho antes, eh?

-Pues te lo digo ahora, y una cosa más…

-¿Qué cosa?

Hasta este punto, Midna estaba más que enfurecida y a punto de lanzar humo por las orejas. Todos esos sentimientos guardados han salido a la luz y sentía que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Pero ahora que tenía a una Zelda también a punto de echar espuma por la boca, su cerebro, como forma de venganza por su falta de raciocinio, soltó lo primero lo que le cruzó por la mente para enojar un poco más a la rubia, y que más tarde lamentaría con su vida por haberlo dicho…

-¡Que Link me pertenece!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! ¡Él está interesado en mí!

-Sí claro, Princesita. ¿Por qué tendría que estar enamorado de una rubia oxigenada, aparte de tonta?

-¡Ya te dije que mi cabello es natural y lo sabes! Pero al menos yo no parezco mezcla de un mapache y la hija del Profesor Ganondorf…

-¡QUE NO ES MI PARIENTE!

Y aquí, damas y caballeros, es dónde comenzamos todo…

Midna comenzaba a hacer crujir sus nudillos, lista para golpear a Zelda. Mientras, la rubia invocaba un hechizo de defensa junto con su arco y flechas, no importa lo que Impa le había dicho sobre no utilizar su magia para atacar a los civiles, ella quería pelear por su amor. Eso, y darle su merecido a la twili frente a ella.

El graznido de un cuervo que voló sobre las oscuras copas de los árboles alzándose por encima de ellas dio inicio a la batalla mortal.

Zelda se preparaba para disparar una de sus flechas cuando de pronto un crujido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos la distrajo. Midna la vio con una expresión de entre duda y enfado. Dirigió su vista a la misma dirección que la rubia y se quedaron por un momento en silencio, esperando la aparición de la criatura dueña del sonido.

Pero todo se limitó al chasquido de unas ramas al romperse y a la suave melodía de las hojas agitadas por el cuervo.

Midna tragó secamente, avergonzada de sí misma porque no había podido evitar asustarse durante unos segundos. Había temido que cualquier criatura saltase sobre ella aprovechando una mínima distracción.

Tras de sí escuchó unos pasos y se volvió de golpe para encontrarse cara a cara con Zelda. Se sostuvieron la mirada, ambas rígidas, tensas, en alerta. La reciente pelea ya parecía olvidada hasta que la joven rubia abrió la boca…

-¡Link es mío! –exclamó, lanzándose sobre Midna como un animal rabioso.

Ella no se quedó atrás y preparó su puño para asestarle el golpe de su vida cuando otro crujido las hizo detenerse bruscamente. Se observaron con fijeza una vez más e hicieron un silencioso pacto de paz. Nada de matanzas, y menos con unos sonidos tan extraños alrededor de ellas.

Caminaron hacia la hoguera crepitante situada frente a la tienda de campaña y se sentaron. La mirada rojiza de Midna se deslizaba por todos y cada uno de los arbustos mientras Zelda avivaba las llamas con una larga rama que había recogido del suelo.

Las copas de los árboles se agitaron al regreso del cuervo, que batía las alas con fuerza. Algo pareció asustarlo, porque salió volando apenas hubo llegado a una de las ramas.

Midna jugueteó nerviosa con su melena anaranjada. La pálida piel de la Twili lucía aún más blanca bajo la luz lunar. Casi parecía brillar.

Los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules de Zelda relucían todavía algo furiosos por la reciente discusión y daban un atractivo aspecto a la hyliana que eclipsaba la exótica belleza de la Twili (en opinión de esta última).

Ella suspiró con fuerza y contuvo las ganas de golpear una piedra. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de discutir con Zelda por Link? Debía ser una broma. Sí, eso era. Una imaginación, un maquiavélico plan del destino en su contra. Estaba avergonzada. Ni siquiera sentía algo más que amistad por ese chico. Aunque debía admitir que era atractivo, inteligente y bondadoso, cualidades que no le disgustaban, pero no era su tipo. Era el de Zelda. Y de tanto escuchar hablar de él se estaba obsesionando. Porque todo era obsesión. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza por mucho que quisiera, y es que cada vez que hablaban la hyliana lograba sacar a Link en la conversación sin importar cuál fuera el tema. Incluso si hablaban de lechugas él acababa siendo el mejor agricultor de toda secundaria.

Otro nuevo chasquido y algo parecido a un gañido rompió el silencio. Midna se puso de pie de un salto. Sus ojos rojos brillaban decididos.

Entre tanto Zelda no pudo evitar que un ligero temblor recorriera su cuerpo. No se podía decir que estuviese aterrada, pero sí un poco atemorizada. Se acercó un poco más a la hoguera. Tal vez el fuego ahuyentase a lo que fuera que les acechaba.

La Twili se acuclilló junto a su mochila y sacó de esta un cuchillo de montaña cuya hoja no mediría menos de quince centímetros. Observó el afilado filo del arma mientras una sonrisa pérfida se dibujaba en su delicado y fino rostro.

Zelda palideció ante la vista del cuchillo que su amiga sujetaba con naturalidad.

-Mantén eso lejos de mí –le advirtió, levantando las manos de forma conciliadora.

Midna soltó una carcajada, asintió y se sentó junto a la joven. Siguió con su mirada escarlata el filo del cuchillo, dejó que la luna se reflejase en el plano de la hoja, jugueteó con tan peligroso objeto como si fuera una cuchara.

La pobre rubia no pudo hacer más que entrelazar los dedos nerviosamente.

Nunca admitiría que la presencia de la Twili y su cuchillo apaciguaban su temor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Huy, ese cuchillo pinta peligroso –dijo en voz baja Saria, que espiaba a las chicas oculta entre los arbustos.

-Eres una miedica, cabeza de lechuga –se mofó Ashei haciendo gala de su áspero carácter.

La Kokiri giró sobre sus talones y encaró a la joven morena. Se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada.

-Calla, modales de goblin, ¿o es que no te enseñaron a guardar silencio en tu cueva de bárbaros?

Ashei rechinó los dientes, cerró las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Se abalanzó sobre la joven de cabello verde antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar. Pero la pequeña, que estaba en su elemento natural, se hundió bajo el cuerpo fibroso de la morena y le golpeó la espinilla.

El grito de Ashei habría asustado hasta a la más diminuta de las criaturas de aquel bosque si Shad no se hubiera apresurado a taparle la boca con su mano pálida. Se ganó un buen mordisco cuando tardó unos segundos de más en soltarla y esta vez fue él quien, apretando fuertemente los labios, tuvo que reprimir el chillido.

-No me vuelvas a tocar –gruñó Ashei, pero rehuía la mirada azul del estudioso.

Él se limitó a bufar, sujetando su mano herida.

-Estáis todos locos –burlona, la voz de Zant se alzó sobre las demás-. Ya podríais aprender de mí –se señaló con ambos pulgares.

El resto del grupo suspiró y arqueó las cejas. Todos menos Saria, cuyo famoso, temido y duradero mal humor era palpable.

-Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar, que pareces tener dos focos de un estadio de béisbol metidos en las cuencas de los ojos.

Zant gruñó. Hasta un perro salvaje habría atemorizado menos al pobre Shad, que observaba impotente como la mitad del grupo discutía y el resto miraba las musarañas.

Saria saltó sobre el Twili sin necesidad de provocación, lo agarró del cuello y pronto ambos estuvieron sumidos en una auténtica pelea. Zant tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que las pequeñas manos de la chica pegaban fuerte y en los lugares más dolorosos.

Fuera, en el campamento, Midna y Zelda solo veían la agitación excesiva de los arbustos que las rodeaban. Su temor crecía casi tanto al mismo ritmo que lo hacía la potencia de los puñetazos de Saria, que a pesar de la aparente desventaja estaba dando una buena tunda al chico de cabellos bermejos.

Shad se dirigió al centro del conjunto de amigos, se clavó en el suelo, tan recto que una regla se habría sentido celosa y tomó aire.

-¡Parad de una maldita vez! –exclamó de repente, pataleando en el suelo cual niño pequeño. A pesar de su actitud infantil, su voz era firme e iba bañada de una innegable dureza.

Todos hicieron lo que Shad les ordenaba en el acto. Se envararon y llevaron las manos a la frente, en un saludo militar muy mal coordinado.

Él asintió, orgulloso. Ashei era la única que ignoraba a aquella panda que a sus ojos estaba haciendo el estúpido y se mantenía recostada contra un tronco cercano.

El estudioso se volvió hacia Link, el cual no había abierto la boca en lo que llevaban de tarde.

-Es tu turno, soldado –le dijo, muy metido en su papel.

El rubio no se quedó atrás y, asintiendo firmemente, carraspeó un par de veces, tomó aire y se preparó para cumplir su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que nos ha tocado el único bicho de este bosque que no sabe que tiene que salir de los arbustos para cazar algo –suspiró la Twili. Clavó el cuchillo en la tierra a una distancia de seguridad pero lo suficiente cerca para cogerlo sin tener que estirar mucho el brazo.

Zelda se limitó a asentir, abrazándose las rodillas. A pesar de la indudable protección que aquel arma le brindaba, además de su magia, la muchacha no podía evitar sentir el temor que le inspiraba esa criatura invisible. ¿Y si las atacaba durmiendo?

Un grito provino de los matorrales. Ambas miraron hacia el mismo lugar y después sus miradas se cruzaron. Ninguna pareció o quiso advertir que sus cuerpos se habían acercado unos centímetros involuntariamente al oír el sonido.

-Ha sonado a un hombre –susurró Midna, que no se atrevía a alzar la voz ni un decibelio.

-Sí –corroboró su acompañante.

Ninguna dijo más. No necesitaban hablar para comunicarle a la otra el miedo que sentían. La manta de oscuridad que cubría el bosque desaparecía gracias al cálido fuego de la hoguera, pero el movimiento constante de las llamas que danzaban creaba sombras siniestras alrededor de las jóvenes.

Estaban asustadas, mas todo su temor desapareció cuando escucharon otro grito.

La voz también era masculina y esta vez ambas la reconocieron. Se pusieron en pie a la vez, alarmadas.

-¡Link! –exclamaron al unísono.

Sin pensarlo echaron a correr hacia el bosque. Una llama azulada brotó de los dedos de Zelda en cuanto se sumieron en negrura. Los ojos rojos de Midna no tenían problema en ver a través de la oscuridad. Fueron juntas durante unos minutos hasta que cada una quiso tomar una dirección. Las dos chicas decían que la voz de Link provenía de un lugar opuesto al de la otra.

Finalmente se separaron sin armar jaleo. No tenían tiempo que perder. Link estaba en peligro. El monstruo ya había pasado a un segundo plano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios –musitó Saria, una vez más espiando entre la hierba. Salió fuera de los arbustos, donde todos sus compañeros la miraban, expectantes-. Se han separado.

Los amigos se miraron entre sí. Los planes al garete.

-Algo se podrá hacer –dijo el siempre optimista Link, haciendo que el resto del bullicio se detuviera.

Una bombilla se encendió dentro de la brillante cabeza de Shad. Se plantó justo en el centro del lugar y llamó la atención de los presentes con un carraspeo.

-Está bien. Me alegra informaros de que ya tenemos un plan B.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Alguien me podría repetir por qué demonios me toca esto a mí? –se quejaba Zant con voz lastimera cuando vio que Saria le tendía un gran tubo lleno de sangre falsa.

-Lo único que se va a repetir aquí será la paliza que te di antes como no cierres esa bocaza ahora mismo, foco ambulante –contestó ella volviéndole la espalda.

Zant gruñó entre dientes unos insultos peyorativos que por suerte para él Saria nunca escuchó.

Shad había sido asignado como su compañero y ambos se dirigían por un atajo hacia donde caminaba Midna.

Llegaron varios minutos antes que ella a pesar de que el pelirrojo de ojos azules avanzaba tambaleante, pues no veía nada. Al final Zant había tenido que hacer las de lazarillo.

Con el bote de sangre entre sus manos blancas, el Twili se sentía extrañamente poderoso. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Sentía deseos de soltar una carcajada malévola como había visto hacer al profesor Ganondorf cada vez que Zelda se agachaba más de la cuenta en las clases de educación física. Se volvió hacia Shad, que solo podía apreciar dos círculos brillantes amarillos clavados en él. De la mano de Zant brotó presta una llama purpúrea similar a la que Zelda usaba. Shad suspiró aliviado, miró cómo su compañero destapaba el tubo y esperó.

-Los mejores sitios para colocar la sangre serían el cuello y la cabeza, también por las ropas, por supuesto, porque las bestias van directamente hacia los puntos vitales y…

Mientras Shad soltaba todo aquel monólogo plagado de reflexiones con sentido y lógica, una sonrisa malvada se extendió por el rostro de Zant y, antes de que el pobre estudiante pudiera hacer nada, apretó con toda su fuerza el tubo de sangre. El líquido pastoso voló hacia el pelirrojo como una manta carmesí, impactó de lleno en su cuerpo y lo empapó.

Shad sintió el deslizar lento de varios grumos viscosos por su cuerpo y sus ropas. El cristal de sus gafas estaba inutilizado así que las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. El mundo se tornó borroso, aunque por suerte veía bien de cerca.

Sus cabellos rojos estaban aplastados contra su cráneo, de vez en cuando la sangre pastosa se resbalaba por sus mechones antaño bien peinados y caía al suelo. Una mueca de repulsión deformó su rostro juvenil.

La mirada azul de Shad parecía un mar tormentoso cuando se cruzó con la de Zant.

El Twili, por otra parte, solo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Pleno –se burló. Su carcajada fue baja y suave, pero aumentó la humillación de Shad más si era posible.

Zant estiró su dedo índice y echó un pequeño pegote de sangre en él, después se lo restregó cuidadosamente por el rostro, el cuello y las ropas que vestía.

Guiñó un ojo a Shad, que estaba tan furioso que hasta parecía que el humo escaparía en cualquier momento de sus orejas picudas, y su sonrisa se acrecentó un poco más.

Venganza… dulce venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cierra la bocaza que así estás más mona –dijo entre dientes Saria. El cansancio teñía su voz aguda y la hacía más pesada de lo normal, algo ronca también.

Unos minutos antes se había acuclillado en el suelo y musitado unas palabras en un idioma que nadie entendió. Del suelo, las copas de los árboles y los propios troncos la vegetación comenzó a ir a por Ashei, a la que habían obligado a ponerse de pie muy recta con los brazos extendidos. Poco más que observar el lento deslizar de las ramas y raíces que se aproximaban a ella podía hacer. Tragó saliva cuando una de ellas se enrolló en su tobillo, ascendiendo lentamente.

Las hojas cubrieron su rostro adheridas a él mediante la magia, el barro manchó sus ropas desgastadas… En definitiva, pronto Link y Saria tuvieron ante sí un monstruo que apretaba los dientes con rabia, pues se sentía insultado.

-Ya hay monstruo –comentó Saria a pesar de que aquel hecho era más que evidente. Se volvió hacia Link, quien asintió.

De su bolsillo extrajo otro tubo de sangre falsa como el de Zant y comenzó a cubrirse con la desagradable pasta todas las partes del cuerpo que se le ocurrían.

Los pasos de Zelda se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, así que la Kokiri corrió a esconderse entre los árboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Twili avanzó a paso lento por ese bosque tan extrañamente silencioso.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba inquieta, se aferraba al cuchillo de montaña con tanta fuerza que sentía un fuerte dolor en sus finos dedos. Pero no lo soltó.

Miró a su alrededor. Si no se equivocaba, el grito de Link había provenido de esa zona, mas en ese momento solo había un silencio sepulcral. Parecía que ni la brisa se atrevía a agitar las hojas.

Y Midna había visto demasiadas películas de terror como para no saber que es en esos silencios anormales cuando el monstruo aparece y se carga al protagonista, así que cuando los arbustos situados a su derecha se movieron levemente, lanzó el cuchillo sin más contemplaciones.

El arma cortó el aire con un silbido escalofriante. Atravesó el verde follaje, se clavó en la corteza del árbol situado tras él limpiamente. La Twili esperó. Esperó.

Tragó saliva al ver que nada sucedía. Si el arbusto se había agitado, algo debía de haber ahí, ¿no? Por las diosas, que le dijeran que sí y que se lo había cargado…

Siguió esperando hasta que de repente una criatura diminuta rojiza salió corriendo del matorral.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con unos pequeños ojos marrones. Su cola peluda se enrolló, como si se estuviera burlando de la muchacha que la miraba, entre incrédula y atónita, antes de salir disparada hacia el árbol más cercano y trepar por él.

Midna se deshizo en un suspiro aliviado. Era una ardilla. Una mísera e inofensiva ardilla.

Justo cuando se dispuso a inclinarse junto al árbol para recoger su cuchillo, escuchó otro sonido, esta vez tras ella. Muy cerca. Demasiado para su salud cardíaca.

Sabía que había algo detrás, pero como no dio señas de querer atacarla, se concienció. Tomó aire, lo soltó, así durante unos segundos. Se repitió que lo que fuera que fuese aquel ser ya no iba a ser una sorpresa para ella. Le arrearía un fuerte puñetazo en el primer lugar que tuviese a mano, después huiría.

Y con ese plan se volteó muy despacio. Pero ningún calmante o pensamiento relajador la habría podido preparar para lo que vio. Nada, absolutamente nada, la habría prevenido de aquella imagen, pues jamás se le habría ocurrido que al girarse se encontraría cara a cara con Shad y Zant, ambos bañados en sangre, mirándola con los ojos en blanco y las bocas muy abiertas, gimiendo, gruñendo.

Soltó el chillido más agudo de toda su vida. Uno largo, de esos que perforan los tímpanos. Perdió la consciencia casi al instante, derrumbándose. Se habría dado con los huesos en el suelo si Zant no la hubiera cogido en brazos con rapidez y cuidado.

Miró a la Twili. Ciertamente no se esperaba una reacción tan exagerada.

Shad y él compartieron una mirada muy significativa, que alternaba la preocupación con algo más… diferente.

Pronto sus sonoras carcajadas se elevaron sobre las copas de los árboles y se encaminaron de vuelta al campamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fuego que ardía entre sus dedos se apagó cuando ella cerró fuertemente el puño. Un ruido tras su espalda la había alarmado. Lo mejor era no llamar la atención y dejar que la oscuridad ocultase su presencia.

Siguió avanzando por el camino ahora invisible que había entre tantos árboles hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. En él podía apreciar movimiento, así que se apresuró a ocultarse tras un tronco.

Eran dos figuras. Una yacía inmóvil y la otra tenía los brazos en jarras, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Escuchó un gemido prolongado, masculino. Era Link.

La llama volvió a prenderse prácticamente sola cuando Zelda saltó al circular prado en ese mismo instante. Se encontró con una extraña criatura un poco más alta que ella rodeada de ramas, raíces, hojas y barro. Lo único humano era su silueta, pues contaba con dos especies de piernas y brazos, una cabeza asentada sobre el tronco y un par de ojos marrones.

En el suelo, a su lado, una persona estaba aovillada. Su cabello rubio revuelto, su cuerpo espigado y la palidez de su piel le resultaron muy familiares a Zelda. Habría soltado una risita triunfal si no hubiese visto un pequeño charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo de Link. Aquella era su sangre.

Se volvió hacia el monstruo, que caminaba a pasos lentos en su dirección, con los brazos extendidos, gruñendo cosas ininteligibles.

Zelda apretó con fuerza las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, uno de ellos aún tenía el fuego mágico en él, y rechinó los dientes. Nadie tocaba a Link… Nadie.

El azul de sus ojos fue lentamente sustituido por un color rojo sangre, que se extendía despacio y de manera circular por sus iris, como una onda expansiva.

De sus manos ligeramente separadas comenzó a brotar una esfera incandescente que a la Ashei oculta bajo ese convincente disfraz le recordó a un sol en minuatura.

Con un grito, Zelda dejó escapar su rabia contenida en forma de una bola de fuego y la lanzó contra el monstruo.

Este saltó al suelo aunque el ataque lo rozó. El olor a carne quemada se extendió por el lugar e hizo arrugar la nariz al Link "herido".

Ashei, con medio disfraz ardiendo por las llamas, escapó corriendo, notando las agudas punzadas de dolor que recorrían todo su brazo derecho.

El resto del ataque ígneo fue a dar en un árbol situado más atrás, muy cerca de donde Link estaba tumbado. Al chocar explotó y parte del ataque fue propulsado hacia atrás una vez más. Una oleada de llamas, aire ardiente y astillas cayó sobre el pobre rubio, que se retorció en el suelo entre gritos de dolor.

Zelda se quedó petrificada en el sitio. En su intento de protegerlo solo había conseguido dañarlo aún más. Corrió hacia él, se acuclilló a su lado y lo sacudió, desesperada. Solo rezaba para que siguiese con vida, junto a ella.

Link soltó un quedo gemido, notaba un dolor penetrante allá donde las astillas ardientes le habían rozado. Sintió las manos de Zelda sujetándole. El terror se apoderó de él cuando notó su rigidez. Eso era justamente lo que había temido, que ella se percatase de que la sangre era falsa.

Con los labios fuertemente apretados y una mirada en la que brillaba la ira, la rubia apretó los puños. La habían engañado. Quiso golpear a Link por haberle hecho pasar ese mal rato, pero cuando le escuchó gemir de dolor, decidió aplazar el golpe. Primero debía curarle.

Murmurando un hechizo, Zelda pasó su mano extendida sobre el cuerpo de Link. Su palma desprendía un suave brillo blanco y las heridas cicatrizaban despacio, con delicadeza. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente arrugada de la joven rubia, que no detuvo el conjuro hasta que el último roce en el cuerpo del muchacho hubo desaparecido.

Luego suspiró, aliviada, y antes de que Link pudiera agradecerle nada le abofeteó. Cabe decir que no lo había hecho con mucha suavidad, así que el sonido de la cachetada resonó por todo el pequeño prado en el que se hallaban.

Link se llevó la mano a la mejilla hinchada, las lágrimas de dolor y sorpresa amenazando con escapársele.

-¿Q-Qué demonios haces? –dijo sin aliento.

Ella se levantó, le fulminó con la mirada y echó a andar de vuelta al campamento. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba allí, pero tenía prisa por verlo.

El chico se puso en pie, siguiéndola resignado. Les habían cogido. Plan fracasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En contra de la opinión del resto del grupo, Zant había llevado en brazos a la inconsciente Midna hasta la tienda de campaña y la había recostado cuidadosamente entre las mantas que las chicas tenían en el suelo. Después él se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella. No muy cerca, mas sí a la distancia de su brazo.

La observó dormir. En esos momentos se veía tan tranquila. Todo en ella era calmo. La suave y rítmica elevación de su pecho, los párpados cerrados con esa delicadeza que solo podía ser suya, y esa sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible que se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios. Era hermosa, aunque él nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

Su mano se movió casi por sí misma hacia el rostro relajado de la Twili y Zant deslizó uno de sus finos, largos dedos por aquel pronunciado mentón. Con esa misma calma y lentitud se apartó, como si fuera un soldado que abandona el campo de batalla.

No se atrevía a continuar, porque en cualquier momento podría abrir los ojos. Encontrarse con él mirándola como si fuera una deidad caída del cielo no le iba a ser de mucha ayuda si quería evitar una discusión.

Se pasó la mano por los labios para terminar de quitarse aquella sangre falsa con sabor a cereza, no quería dar más mala impresión delante de Midna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Por todos los demonios, eso duele, joder!

Shad ni se inmutó al escuchar la duodécima vez que Ashei blasfemaba justo al lado de su oído, siguió vertiendo la poción rojiza sobre el brazo quemado de su amiga.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza, no queriendo decir ni una palabra más, pero es que aquello ardía como el mismísimo fuego del infierno. Por suerte se habían alejado de Saria, que se entretenía trepando a los árboles, y de los demás, para que al menos Ashei se pudiese permitir algún que otro quejido. Y es que la tozuda joven no se iba a permitir ni abrir la boca si había alguien a su alrededor que pudiera tacharla de debilucha. Le había costado bastante ya forjarse esa reputación de chica dura y malhumorada, no quería perderla por una simple quemadura.

Ignoró el ardor, las punzadas agudas, y se centró en ver trabajar al pelirrojo acuclillado frente a ella. Sus hábiles dedos fríos sujetaban el frasco que contenía la pócima, vertiéndola gota a gota en los lugares precisos mientras la mano libre sujetaba su muñeca, pues en ocasiones su brazo se agitaba involuntariamente en reacción al dolor.

-Ahora no te muevas –dijo quedamente Shad.

Ashei asintió, sumida en el tono bajo y delicado de la voz de su compañero. Él siempre hablaba en susurros, siempre tan suaves que la joven se veía forzada a centrarse para entenderlos, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. E incluso el mundo le parecía estar subido de volumen si no era él quien conversaba con ella.

De su bolsillo el pelirrojo extrajo un rollo de blancas vendas, enrolló en sus dedos un buen trozo y cuando le pareció suficiente lo rasgó con sus propios dientes. Colocó algo de una pomada cicatrizante sobre la quemadura antes de proceder a colocarle la venda. Si Shad hubiera alzado la vista de su compleja labor, hubiera visto la mirada de Ashei perdida en él, completamente embobada. Pero como no lo hizo, la joven tuvo tiempo para apartar sus ojos de él cuando hubo terminado de vendar la herida.

La miró y le sonrió de esa forma que solo él podía hacer. Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano que ella tomó casi sin dudar.

Se sonrieron, echaron a andar hacia el campamento. Ninguno dijo nada, la aceleración en el ritmo de sus corazones hablaba por ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zelda entró en el descampado donde se habían instalado para aquella noche rechinando los dientes. La escena que se encontró solo consiguió empeorar su mal humor, se sentó en el suelo y fulminó al grupo con un vistazo furibundo.

Shad y Ashei estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera, algo alejados del resto. Ella llevaba una venda alrededor del brazo, las miradas de ambas se encontraron, a cual más iracunda y violenta. Por suerte Ashei esbozó una suave sonrisa amistosa y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que era agua pasada.

La chica rubia le devolvió el gesto. Poniéndose en pie también se dirigió hacia el centro mismo del lugar, situado junto al crepitante fuego. Saria yacía cómodamente acuclillada y se entretenía jugando con un pequeño montón de hojas y rocas que había recogido.

En ese momento Link llegó al campamento con la mejilla hinchada, una expresión preocupada afeaba su hermoso rostro. La rubia abrió la boca al ver presentes a todos menos a su mejor amiga y al insoportable de Zant, pero el fuerte sonido sordo de un cuerpo al impactar en el suelo la interrumpió. El Twili salió de la tienda de campaña propulsado por una fuerza desconocida y, rasgando la tela que servía de puerta de la tienda con un lastimero y prolongado quejido, dio de bruces contra la tierra.

Midna salió después, ambos puños cerrados, presta para asestarle otro de sus poderosos puñetazos.

-¡Maldito hijo de tu madre! –exclamó la Twili mientras se abalanzaba sobre el indefenso Zant, aovillado en el suelo-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre gastarnos esa broma y luego decirme que no era nada?

El grupo contempló con las cejas arqueadas a la furiosa chica patear al joven una y otra vez. La furia de Zelda se había enfriado y ahora no era más que una muchacha boquiabierta de pie al lado de un fuego ardiente.

-¡Socorro, que me viola! –aulló el pelirrojo, llevándose las manos al dolido estómago.

-Eso es lo último que yo haría, ¡y menos ahora, tarugo!

A pesar del dolor y los golpes que aún recibía, Zant alzó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que en otro momento tal vez sí? –su rostro pálido emblanqueció aún más, pero una nueva bofetada de Midna lo tornó con rapidez de un color rojo oscuro-. Vale, vale, me rindo –dijo, cansado y adolorido, alzando las manos en señal de paz.

La Twili se puso en pie, jadeante, se dio la vuelta. Encaró al grupo con su mirada rabiosa. Todos sin excepción (incluso Zelda, que no tenía culpa de nada) se encogieron temerosos.

-¿Quién demonios planeó esta estúpida broma? –rugió.

Para desgracia del joven Twili, nadie quería cubrirle las espaldas si el rival a enfrentar era Midna furiosa, así que todos los dedos apuntaron a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

Al verla acercase de nuevo, su cuello se dobló por inercia, como si fuera una tortuga asustada.

-¡No, por favor, soy muy joven para morir! –rogó, extendiendo los brazos, suplicante.

-Tu juventud es proporcional a tu estupidez –gruñó, alzó el puño cerrado.

-Gracias –una sonrisa orgullosa aunque asustada se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba claro que no había entendido las palabras de la Twili.

Justo cuando el golpe iba a caer sobre él, Zelda carraspeó y se atrevió a susurrar que ya era suficiente. Midna, con los dientes fuertemente apretados, observó el ovillo tembloroso que era su amigo en esos momentos, extendió la mano y con un solo brazo lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente, cabeza de membrillo.

Él se dejó llevar, demasiado ocupando rezando a todos los dioses, diosas u objetos que se le pasaban por la mente para que pudiera salir de esa situación con vida. Pronto ambos se perdieron en el bosque que se abría una vez terminado el prado circular donde se asentaba el campamento.

Zelda estaba tan absorta como los demás, perdida en la contemplación de lo que acababa de suceder, repitiéndolo constantemente en su mente. Para su sorpresa, ya no estaba enfadada.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y preguntó al resto, tan atónitos y paralizados como lo había estado ella, el porqué de la broma, con todos los planes que habían trazado incluidos.

Una vez hubieron acabado de contarle todo, se disculparon de una forma no muy creíble, pues todos se habían divertido.

Link se sentó a su lado, mirándola con fijeza.

-Por favor, Zel, perdóname –murmuró, una de sus manos trató de sujetar las de Zelda, que se encontraban sobre su regazo, inertes.

Ella se apartó al momento, gruñendo con furia. Puede que a los otros sí les perdonara, pero con Link no iba a ser tan sencillo. Estaba enamorada de él, y si este le correspondía… ¿por qué había hecho tan pesada broma? ¿No se suponía que tendría que haberse negado?

Eso solo podía significar que Zelda no era importante para el rubio. Las lágrimas amenazaron con escapársele, pero las contuvo. No iba a llorar, y menos delante de él.

Link creyó comprender lo que sucedía, tomó una de sus manos sin darle la oportunidad de soltarse y la arrastró con cuidado hacia el bosque en una dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado Zant y Midna.

Los tres restantes se miraron entre sí, en sus ojos brillaba una mirada pícara. Las dos parejas más evidentes del instituto estaban ahora a solas en un bosque.

Saria se sentó en el suelo, verde hoja en mano, sacó de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas y la agitó frente a Shad y Ashei.

-¿A quién le hace unas cartas? –preguntó con una suave sonrisa divertida en su rostro de niña.

Se acomodaron alrededor de la Kokiri, apostaron unas rupias que no llevaban encima y se sumieron en el juego sin dilación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Zelda, yo… lo siento de verdad –murmuró Link.

El rubio la había arrastrado bastante lejos del campamento y se encontraban en una zona cualquiera de aquel inmenso bosque.

Los árboles frondosos crecían a su alrededor, las cortezas recubiertas de musgo y liquen mancharon el vestido rosa pálido de Zelda cuando se recostó sobre uno de los troncos con los brazos cruzados.

-Ni sueñes que te vaya a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Evitaba su mirada tanto como él deseaba encontrarla. Sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos todo su enfado se iría al garete y no podría hacer otra cosa más que sonreír tontamente.

Un brillo esperanzado se prendió en sus iris azules.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

-Ponte bocabajo y haz el pino con una mano mientras que usas la otra para escribir una carta de mil palabras donde te disculpes en alemán.

Su rostro empalideció conforme la hyliana soltaba esa serie de requisitos imposibles. Ni siquiera sabía hacer el pino… Al ver la diversión reflejada en sus ojos, él bufó.

-Zel, esto es serio –cogió su picuda barbilla entre sus dedos para que le mirase fijamente-. Quiero que me perdones.

Ella se sonrojó, luchando por apartarlo.

Logró alejar su mano de su barbilla y trató de recular. Su espalda chocó contra el inamovible tronco. Con Link y el árbol cortando todas sus posibles escapatorias, Zelda se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas al joven y frente a la áspera corteza. Todo para evitar que viera un leve sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

No escuchó sonido cuando él se le acercó y rodeó su cintura con sus largos brazos. La hizo voltearse despacio, no había prisa en ese recóndito paraje del bosque. Al estar cara a cara, Zelda pudo ver la suavidad con la que Link se inclinaba sobre ella. Y no hizo nada para evitar lo que venía.

Y cuando vino, cuando sintió sus labios habilidosos pero tímidos, se quedó sin respiración. Las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraron para detenerse y reanudar un frenético e inhumano ritmo.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar, apretó el férreo abrazo porque sentía que iba a caer. Era irónico. Mientras los labios de Link la hacían pensar en estar volando muy arriba, sobre esas lejanas nubes teñidas del azul oscuro nocturno, su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de derretirse y fundirse en el terroso suelo.

Él acarició su espalda con una mano, mantuvo la otra en su cintura. El roce ligero, efímero, la hizo temblar, y enredó sus dedos en los lacios mechones rubios de la nuca de su compañero.

Todo era tan perfecto… Tan perfecto que cuando un agudo grito femenino resonó por todo el bosque, se asustaron al ver su romántica burbuja violentamente explotada. Se separaron, se miraron, una extraña complicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Midna –murmuraron ambos antes de volver a fundirse en otro beso algo más apasionado. El enfado de Zelda y el deseo desesperado de Link de conseguir su perdón ya habían sido olvidados, enterrados y sepultados por el amor que tanto habían ocultado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me debes una explicación, tarugo –prácticamente gritó Midna, soltando bruscamente al Twili que arrastraba.

Zant dio de bruces contra el árbol más cercano, aunque tuvo la suerte de colocar sus manos para amortiguar el golpe. Se enderezó, estirándose como un gato.

-Tengo la impresión de que no saldré ileso de esta noche.

Midna hizo crujir sus nudillos, en señal intimidante. Consiguió su objetivo, pues el twili tragó secamente. Procedió a contarle sin más bromas ni comentarios indeseados los planes que habían trazado desde que sus amigos y él se juntaron en el comedor. Se lo contó todo, omitiendo lo sucedido dentro de la tienda de campaña cuando él la había llevado en brazos.

La muchacha puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró, aún molesta.

-¿Vas a disculparte?

Él no contestó. Se entretuvo observando cómo los haces de luna que atravesaban el denso follaje se reflejaban en la blanca piel de su compañera, que parecía brillar en respuesta a su intangible abrazo. No había brisa que atravesase los numerosos troncos, pero los violentos movimientos de cabeza de su compañera hacían que su melena anaranjada se sacudiera, agitara y vibrase como un mar de lava. Los ojos rojos, aquellos grandes y vivos ojos rojos que le hacían enloquecer, brillaban para permitir a la chica ver en la oscuridad.

Y sus ropas, aunque no las más femeninas, eran las ideales. O tal vez solo lo eran para él. La verdad es que le daba exactamente igual.

Un golpe rápido en su mejilla lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Eres idiota, o qué te pasa hoy? –gritó ella, sus mejillas un poco arreboladas, pues era consciente de la mirada amarillenta de Zant.

Y es que él, a pesar de la broma y los golpes, seguía siendo atractivo a su vista Twili. Atractivo y atrayente, admitió para sí, lo que hizo aumentar su rabia.

Apretó sus dientes. Casi prefería idolatrar al perfecto de Link que enamorarse de Zant. Del raro, molesto y en apariencia estúpido de Zant. Lo malo residía en que ella lo conocía más que muchos, mejor que todos y sabía de sus facetas ocultas. Donde los defectos y virtudes se mezclaban por igual para dar lugar a la explosiva mezcla de genuinidad que era él. Que era Zant.

Estaba tan absorta que casi no escuchó su murmulló, las palabras llevadas por una esporádica brisa.

-Eres hermosa.

Midna sintió su corazón detenerse. Detenerse y no latir más. El mundo se detuvo al verlo acercarse a ella, a su cuerpo. A sus labios. Invadir su preciado espacio personal.

Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo negando lo mucho que deseaba ese beso que ahora parecía tan cercano, tan auténtico, que cerró los ojos. Sus sentidos a flor de piel, listos para disfrutar de ese contacto que ya le erizaba los bellos de la nuca.

Un contacto que se convirtió en una risita suave junto a su oreja, pues en una veloz maniobra, Zant había cambiado su trayectoria y había ido a parar a la oreja de la chica sonrojada.

Con un empujón lo apartó, no lo bastante, solo lo justo. Lo miró a los ojos, de repente toda su vergüenza salió a flote y se canalizó en un solo grito:

-¡Idiota!

Los pájaros volaron, los árboles se sacudieron y hasta pareció que el suelo temblaba por la potencia contenida en su voz femenina. Sin saberlo, lejos, a más de una centena de metros, Midna acababa de interrumpir el beso de Link y Zelda –que al instante dio pie a otro-, había hecho levantar la mirada de la partida de cartas a un Shad arruinado, a una Saria competitiva y a una Ashei que aprovechó para mirar la baraja de su compañero pelirrojo.

Todo en los segundos que le tomó a Zant sonreír con cariño, avanzar lo retrocedido e interrumpir el chillido que iba a soltar a continuación Midna con un beso delicado, muy suyo.

Y ella, que no se lo esperaba, calló de golpe y se lo devolvió. La rabia convertida en pasión, en deseo.

Se sumergieron en las sensaciones que les daba el otro, una tan cortada por lo imprevisto del contacto y el otro algo atemorizado, esperando un golpe por su parte. Golpe que nunca llegó, por suerte para ambos, pues ninguno hubiera querido que ese beso acabara jamás.

Así Zant se había atrevido por fin a robarle un beso a Midna. El primero pero no el último de una larga lista que no veía su fin ni siquiera escrito en el horizonte.

**Fin.**

**Magua: Hasta aquí llega el fic, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Shimmy Tsu escribió la humorística y entretenida parte del principio hasta que las dos amigas escuchan el primer ruido, yo escribí el resto, con ese cursi romance y todo.**

**Shimmy Tsu: **_**(La autora, no la personalidad)**_** Pues a mí me pareció entretenida esta experiencia. Escribir un fic que al principio iba a ser amistad y humor, que al final terminó siendo romance fue… extraño… Peeero, no importa xD lo importante aquí es que no importa lo lejos que puedan estar las personas. Gracias a la tecnología, lamentablemente dos mentes de dos chicas locas de remate lograron crear este fic lleno de humor.**

**Magua: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Shimmy Tsu: ¡Y dejen reviews si no quieren sufrir la ira de mi poderosa y temible Death Note!**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos x'D**


End file.
